Threats, Blackmails and Intimidation/Gallery
Gallery Images Over_the_Hedge_Vincent_Bullying_RJ.png|Vincent threatens RJ to recover all his lost food in one week or else he will kill him. Professor_Ratigan_threatens_Hiram_Flaversham.jpg|PProfessor Ratigan threatens Hiram Flaversham's daughter Olivia's life in order for him to cooperate with his evil plan. Queen_Bee_waits_for_Miss_Martian.png|Queen Bee blackmails Miss Martian to cooperate with her and threatening her to not only hurt Garfield Logan, but to reveals Miss Martian's true form to others. The Dazzlings threateningly intimidates Sunset Shimmer.png|The Dazzlings threateningly intimidates Sunset Shimmer, which making her to lose confidence. Callaghan and Krei confrontation.png|Robert Callaghan threatens Alistair Krei during their confrontation. Gutt_threatens_Shira_to_take_down_Diego_or_die_trying.jpg|Captain Gutt threatens Shira to kill Diego or die trying. Falcon threatens Margalo.jpg|Falcon threatening Margalo to steal him Mrs. Little's ring or else he'll kill Stuart. Kron_threatening_Aladar.jpg|Kron threatening Aladar that if he interferes again, he'll destroy him. Shere_Khan_interrogating_Kaa.jpg|Shere Khan interrogating a terrified Kaa on Mowgli's whereabouts (refusing to believe Kaa when the python truthfully tells him he has no idea where Mowgli is). John_Smith_face_to_face_with_Ratcliffe.png|Governor Ratcliffe telling John Smith to stay away from Pocahontas (and any other natives) or else he will hang him. Alice threatened from Queen of Hearts.jpg|Queen of Hearts threatens to have Alice's head chopped off if she loses her temper during her croquet game. Professor_Zoom_901650346_o.jpg|Eobard Thawne intimidating his ancestor, Eddie Thawne. The_Green_Goblin_5.jpg|Green Goblin holds both Mary Jane and a tram full of children hostage, forcing Spider-Man to decide whom to save first. Amos_Slade's_rage.jpg|Amos Slade threatening that if he ever catches Tod in his property again, he will blast him. Dag makes a deal with Otis.jpg|Dag makes a deal with Otis, telling him he will only steal a few animals each night, but if Otis does anything about it, Dag will kill everybody. vader-leia.jpg|Darth Vader threatening Princess Leia to tell him the location of the stolen plans of the Death Star. shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-3040.jpg|Fairy Godmother "persuading" King Harold to get Shrek out of the picture and have her son Prince Charming marry Fiona as they had originally planned. Hello! Evil.png|2D Doofenshmirtz tells Perry that he won't uphold his side of the deal they made earlier and threatens to hunt down Phineas and Ferb so he can have them fix his machine. Boxman and Hatbot.png|A Hatbot-Sentinel intimidating Lord Boxman into having Box More become a subsidiary of the Black Hat Organization. Zoom JLFPP 1.png|Professor Zoom intimidates the Flash saying to him, that he isn't able save those which he cares. Vicky threatens Timmy Turner.jpg|Vicky intimidates Timmy Turner into doing all her chores, among other countless threats. Ms._Grunion_threatens_to_take_Sherman_away_from_Mr._Peabody.png|Edwina Grunion threatens Mr. Peabody to get rid of Sherman for interfering her. Sloan holding Debbie hostage.jpg|Sloan Blackburn threatening to kill Debbie if Eliza does not tell him how she knew of his evil plan. Aunt_Sponge_and_Aunt_Spiker_threatening_James.jpg|Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker threatening James that the rhino will get him if he tries to leave. Svengallop threatens to pull Coloratura from the festival S5E24.png|Svengallop threatens to pull Coloratura from the festival if Pinkie Pie does not fulfills his demands. Bruce Dern The Cowboys.jpg|Asa Watts threatens Dan that if he ever tells Mr. Anderson about him and the rustlers, he will cut a grin on his (Dan's) neck. The Fallen's warning.jpg|The Fallen reveals the existence of Transformers on Earth and warning the human race on TV to surrender Sam Witwicky or every city on Earth will be destroyed. TV-94 warning Anakin and Gallia.png|TV-94 is warning Anakin Skywalker and Adi Gallia that if they take one more step, and then TV-94 will use his electric shockwaves to kill Master Eeth Koth. Videos Tom and Huck Tom is threatened by Injun Joe The Jungle Book 2 Shere Khan and Kaa Kent interrogates Hogarth Thomas & the Magic Railroad DIesel 10 scene Category:Galleries